


Empty

by BlueMoonHound



Series: John stories [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst without resolution, Gen, Self-Harm, blah, might add fluff later but, suicide ideation, there are only two characters solidly in this but everyone in the epilouge is casually half-implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: It's not quite as blissful as it seems.





	

You don't have the energy to take down the banner.  
Days turn into weeks, and then months. You're back to the razor, the ones you haven't touched since your time on the ship, and wearing long sleeves like Dave always used to do. At first, it feels wrong. You never used to wear long sleeves. But you get used to it.  
No one comes over, so you probably don't need to, but a part of you is repulsed by the scars.  
You can't sleep anymore.  
It's been a year and you still haven't taken down the banner, and good ol' jade is coming over. You're tired, even though you haven't really done anything in a long time. But everyone's here and you have just enough energy to put on a positive face through the party.

\--

It's safer this way. You won't hurt anyone. No one seems to care that you're gone, so it's probably not hurting them that you left.  
Sometimes you think it might be better to just fly into the green sun, but you know there's no guarantee that you'll stay dead.  
Besides, purgatory is worse than death, right? You have to atone for your sins.  
Whatever they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously worried about john.


End file.
